Hurting God
by rampage tonberry
Summary: Stalked by Farfarello, Ken lets his guard down for a moment. In that moment of weakness, he lets loose a chain of events that threaten to let the white-haired member of Schwarez break up the Weiss. Now with yaoi smut and much more to the story.
1. 1

Weiß Kruez- Hurting God  
  
The bell over the door jangled as the final lingering fan girl left for the day. Ken sighed in relief; he thought today had been particularly hectic, if only because the days of floristry were adding up with fewer and fewer missions.   
"Hey, Ken. Your turn to shop today."   
Yohji threw him the paper grocery list, almost smirking at him. Yohji hated the supermarket; there weren't enough young women there. He enjoyed the chase, even if Ken knew very well that Aya and Yohji were fucking.   
Ken caught the list, "Sure, Yohji." and tucked it into his pocket. His hand brushed his claw, which he carried even as a florist. Aya kept telling him to always be prepared.  
He walked out of the shop, running a hand through his hair. He started walking down the street, mentally sighing and resigning himself to the florist life.   
As he turned to cross the street, a familiar figure stood exactly 20 feet away from him, flickering into his peripheral vision. A pale man, average in height but with toned muscles, covered in bandages.   
Farfarello of Schwarz.  
Little hairs stood up on the back of Ken's neck as he tried to keep himself from his initial panic. He remembered had his claw with him, he could fight back. But not here, this was too public. He kept walking, leading to a deserted field that he knew he could fight in. The strange member of Schwarz followed behind him, always at 20 feet. As he walked, Ken pulled out his claw and slipped it on his hand. He could practically feel the smirk on his stalker's face.  
Finally they reached the clearing. Ken walked until he knew Farfarello would be in clear view and he spun around, a fast charge ending in an upward slash.  
The other man did not even wince, as feeling pain was not capable for him. Ken didn't understand, it looked like he'd let him. But then he stepped away, holding Ken's wrist as the younger boy shook to get away. He dropped the hand, saying, "I am not here to fight, Weiss."  
"Then what is this about? Why are you stalking me?! You're Schwarz, and I'm Weiss, and you're saying you don't want to fight?" Ken flared; ready to slash at him again. But Farfarello quite calmly changed the subject.  
"Do you believe in God?"  
Ken looked away, angry and now confused. "Of course I don't believe in God. I wouldn't believe in anything that seems to only have ill effects."  
"You are angry at him as well?"  
"I guess... Why am I telling you this?" Ken asked no one in particular. "You're Schwarz, we're supposed to be killing each other, not discussing religion..." Ken looked around, confused. The bandaged man licked the blood off of his fingers, looking at him. He shook his head and left the clearing. He didn't fail to notice that the Schwarez man was following him again, but not quite so far away.   
Continuing to the supermarket, Ken was unable to contain his frustration from his face at least. He was followed through the supermarket, though Farfarello had the decency to be less obvious. Ken eventually managed to purchase everything, though the completely unnerving stare of the Schwarz man made the shopping take longer.   
He walked out of the supermarket, carrying the brown paper sack of his groceries in his arms. He was halfway home; with his guard let almost entirely down, when he felt a body at his back. He dropped the groceries in surprise, and strong arms wrapped around him, one hand that held a chemical pad clamped over his mouth. He went weak, slumping into the arms, and the last thing he saw was a tomato rolling down the street. Then it went black. 


	2. 2

AN: Ok, yeah, i know. this is cheap of me especially after not updating for so long. this fic was based (read: copied) off of a rp log i did with my koi. i converted a bit after chapter 1 into fic, so I'll post that but the rest is going to be pure source log. If anyone really wants to convert it for me, I'll post that but I don't really have time to convert it. I could find the rest of the logs after this as well. I'll see how it goes. Thanks muchly, and enjoy. The logs aren't too bad. Erm, ignore the comments in () mostly, that was just us talking, mostly about the scene. Might miss some dissconnect stuff and repost stuff too. Lol, sorry.  
  
The senses hit him slowly, waves washing over his returning consciousness. First, that he lay on something pretty soft. A mattress, maybe. Next, that his arms were pulled above his head by a pair of handcuffs that bit into his wrists. Some odd whirring noise, familiar... a blender? His headache, pounding, could only have been from the chemical pad. It kept him from completely identifying the noise. He groaned softly, his eyes fluttering open. Soon, the blender noises stopped. A brighter light came in from the other room, there had been no lights in this room and the blinds were down, and the light from the next room poured in, silhouetting Farfarello. He closed the door as he walked in. Walking over to the sufficiently tied-up Weiss boy, he sat down on the bed next to him. "Meow, meow, sleeping kitten has finally awoken."  
  
He stroked his hand across Ken's chest, a gesture that looked like what one would do to a cat. Ken pulled away, in fear. The way he was handcuffed meant to him one thing- rape.   
  
"Skittish kitten." Farfie declared, and when he noticed the reddening of Ken's face, reached up to touch it. Ken pulled away a little, confused. What is this, he thinks, a man of Schwarz kind and gentle to him? And least expected of all Farfarello, the least sane member of Schwarz. Ken was too shocked by these questions to be angry, too confused. He tilted his head up, closing his eyes, in a go away sort of gesture.   
  
Farfarello shrugged and stood up, walking out of the room and leaving Ken alone again. The blender noises started up again. The Irish voice cursed God and there was a loud crash. He heard another door open and close, and then silence.   
  
Ken was left with his questions for an hour or so. He lay, unable to switch positions, just thinking about Farfarello. If he could explain the reason for the abduction, everything else had been gentle and almost... romantic? Was it? It couldn't have been. But...   
  
A door opened. And closed. There were more blender noises. It couldn't have been anything else. Damn it, how he was annoyed. He was going to be held in some anonymous apartment by a member of the opposite team as a hostage and he was going to be ignored? He was obviously awake, and he wasn't going to be ignored.   
  
"What's the point of this? Damn you Farfarello. You're holding me hostage for those bastards you work with, aren't you! Aya and Omi and Yohji aren't stupid enough to fall for that, you know I'm worthless. Why don't you just fucking let me out of here?! Why else would you have me, unless you're a total pervert, worse than I'd have thought anyway! Thought I don't really care, either way!"  
  
At this, Farfarello walked in, licking a knife clean of some messy red stuff. Ken could not tell whether it was blood or something else, but he thinks it'd be a nasty fate to die here.   
  
"Getting restless, Kitten?"  
  
"Damn you."  
  
"Feisty, spitting mad, little Kitten."  
  
Ken just glared.  
  
"Do you want me to untie you?" Farfarello asked, putting the knife in the waistband of his pants and walking closer.  
  
"Course I do, you think I'd rather be stuck here?"  
  
"You're staying here, though. You will not run away."  
  
"I can't promise that."  
  
"I can." Farfarello insisted, pulling a key out of his mouth and unlocking the handcuffs. "Don't even try to get away. You can go anywhere inside, but not out."  
  
Ken nodded, sitting up on the bed. He rubbed his wrists, scowling. Then he checked for his claw, it was still in his pocket. He realized that there were probably enough weapons around that it wouldn't have mattered anyway.  
  
Farfarello walked back into the kitchen, and Ken followed him. His eyes widened at the total chaotic red mess of stuff. Bits and pieces of various fruits and envelopes of red Kool-Aid mix were strewn about, along with melting ice cubes and splatters of red liquid. Against the wall was a broken blender, shattered to bits, and splatters of the red goo around it as well. Ken eeps faintly, but at least it all looks like some food item and not some dead animal.   
  
"Pretty, isn't it? It makes God angry. He thinks I killed things. I'm only pretending but he doesn't know it. If I kill real things, Crawford will tie me up. But this hurts god too." Farfarello asked, putting more into the blender. He turned to look at Ken. "Want to try?"  
  
Ken took a step back, uncomfortable. "…That's all right."  
  
"Try it." He insisted, and took Ken's hands, showing him what to do. The Weiss boy flushed a little, realizing the gentleness of the contact. And Farfarello's hands were very gentle, moving Ken's around, standing behind him and watching over his shoulder.  
  
"See, we hurt God like this," Farfie said, drawing back a little from Ken. "Do you like to hurt God? Did God hurt you?"  
  
"Not more than to the degree that God hurts everyone." Ken answered, after thinking for a bit.   
  
Farfarello nodded like that was a satisfactory answer and went back to putting things into the blender. He feels like there's something he's missing, about the significance about him being asked to help hurt God, but he feels that he is missing it.  
  
"There is a bathroom over there, and a tv with a sofa in there." Farfarello points out, still blending.   
  
Ken goes to sit on the back of the sofa, noticing all of the very violent movies scattered around. He wonders if Farfarello is cutting up the groceries he was planning to bring home, and how Aya and Omi and Yohji are doing, if they are looking for him or not, if Aya is pissed, if Omi is freaking out. He watches Farfarello pouring the liquid down the drain.   
  
The white-haired man walked into the room, finished with the blending for now, and perched on the armrest of the sofa.   
  
"So why do you have me here, anyway?" Ken repeats.  
  
"Stray kitten."  
  
"I'm not a stray, though."  
  
"Stray."  
  
"...Whatever" Ken gave up.  
  
"We will watch a movie. A movie to hurt God. Will you hurt God with me?"  
  
"Ok." Ken said, knowing he didn't have much choice. But he wasn't sure he liked the way Farfarello smirked as he got up to put in the video. He pointed for Ken to sit next to him on the sofa. Ken moved to sit next to the boy, who started the movie. It was very violent and in German. Before the movie really starts, he comments "God doesn't want us to watch this. It hurts him."  
  
Ken nodded. The movie sounded cool, anway.  
  
"Schuldig knows what it all means. But I just watch."  
  
"Yeah, it looks cool."  
  
"Because it hurts God."  
  
Ken nods, wondering faintly if he spends enough time locked up here he'll think that way, too.  
  
The movie finishes, and Ken looked over, noticing Farfarello was staring at the screen, dazed. He slumped against Ken, asleep. Ken smiled at the older boy with some strange pity and brushed his hair out of his face, unable to think of leaving for no reason that he could imagine.  
  
Farfarello's eye opened, flick. It turned on Ken.  
  
"You didn't run."  
  
"I... uh..." Ken stammered, blushing.  
  
"Hurt God with me?" Farfarello asked.   
  
Ken nods. Not knowing what this means, exactly, but getting a sense from the Schwarez boy's voice.   
  
Farfarello pressed his lips to Ken's, softly and gently until he feels Ken returning it just as gently. 


	3. 3

* Ken goes still in that i knew it was going to happen shock and then softly returns the kiss.  
  
* Farfarello is surprisingly gentle as he wriggles up onto Ken's lap, wrapping his arms around Ken's neck and kissing.  
  
* Ken wraps his arms around Farfie, holding the boy to him. He kisses back still in that soft gentle mode.  
  
* Farfarello makes a soft happy noise, hard to tell whether it's because he likes Ken, or knows he's hurting god.  
  
* Ken doesn't seem to care either way. The ethical issues, that Farfie is the enemy, that Aya and Yohji would literally kill him for this don't quite surface as much as they should  
  
* Farfarello pulls back a little. "Do you like it?"  
  
* Ken blushes and smiles at him. "Yeah, I do."  
  
Farfarello mmm. hurt god with me some more. ::kissssss::  
  
* Ken presses his lips into Farfie's, squirming a little under him.  
  
* Farfarello squirms back against him.  
  
* Ken kisses with not nearly the amount of experience he would like to have had  
  
* Ken isn't really sure what to do but he knows he enjoys this  
  
* Farfarello doesn't seem to mind Ken's lack of experience. Farf's only moderate.  
  
* Ken pulls Farfie closer to him. He sort of moans against Farfie's lips  
  
* Farfarello licks at Ken's lower lip.  
  
* Ken obediently parts his lips for him  
  
* Farfarello pushes his tongue into Ken's mouth. He usually has these weird blades in his tongue, but that disturbs his mun, so let's just say they're regular ol' tongue piercings. Three of them.  
  
* Ken kisses back sort of, well uke anway. He moans into Farf's mouth, definatley liking the tongue piercings.  
  
* Farfarello returns his moan, wrapping his arms tighter around Ken's neck.  
  
* Ken can't seem to believe how something nice like this could hurt anyone. He does not voice this however, burying a hand in Farfie's hair  
  
* Farfarello reaches down to slide a hand up under Ken's shirt.  
  
* Ken moans faintly and presses into the hand.  
  
* Farfarello stops. "Want to hurt god here, or let me handcuff you back to the bed first..." ::wicked grin::  
  
* Ken blushes hotly. "To be perfectly honest, the handcuffs sound good."  
  
* Farfarello looks like that's what he wanted to hear. He gracefully untangles himself from Ken, standing and offering a hand to him.  
  
* Ken takes the hand, standing.  
  
* Farfarello leads him through the mess in the kitchen and back into the bedroom with the handcuffs.  
  
* Ken folllows obediently.  
  
* Farfarello handcuffs him back, then leans over him predator like.  
  
* Ken looks up at him from lying handcuffed in a gorgeous uke sort of way.  
  
* Farfarello smirks down at him dangerously, then leans down to kiss him.  
  
* Ken arches up, pressing into his lips as much as he can.  
  
* Farfarello pulls out a knife and holds it threateningly, but instead of cutting Ken, he cuts off the vest thing and the shirt. He is actually very careful to not hurt Ken.  
  
* Ken holds very still for him, not caring about the clothing. He's flushed a bit.  
  
* Farfarello puts the knife on the floor and kisses along Ken's collar bones.  
  
* Ken moans faintly, pretty still.  
  
* Farfarello pulls out another knife and cuts through the bandages on his chest. He has a plethora of scars, but only a few seem to be recent.  
  
* Ken gasps faintly at the scars, that looks awful. As in it would have been painful, for anyone else. Not that it looks bad  
  
* Farfarello mumbles something about how desecrating the body god gave him hurts god. Then leans down again to kiss Ken's chest.  
  
* Ken moans softly, pressing into Farfie as much as he can  
  
* Farfarello kisses down to the top of Kens pants. He trails a finger along the inside of the waistline.  
  
* Ken makes some more of those uke moany noises the whole way. He tries to supress a sort of writhing motion.  
  
* Farfarello unbuttons Kens leather jeans (i think that's what they were...) and pulls them down off his hips.  
  
* Ken tries to make it easy for him.  
  
* Farfarello gets them and anything else Ken's wearing all the way off. He kisses up Ken's inner thigh, then switches to the other and does the same.  
  
* Ken moans, forcing himself to stay still.  
  
* Farfarello straddles Ken's thighs, tracing out his stomach muscles. He's got the pretty Ken kitten handcuffed, and intends to take his time and have some fun with him.  
  
* Ken writhes faintly, still making noises.  
  
* Farfarello reaches down to brush his fingers between Ken's legs, mumbling "god hates sodomy... it hurts him... and fornication..."  
  
* Ken moans a little louder.  
  
Farfarello You like it, you like hurting god? ::question aimed at ken, but he's more talking to himself::   
  
* Ken nods, even if it was't fully to him. If it involves this he likes it...  
  
* Farfarello grins that crazy grin. "We make good partners." He lightly ghosts his fingers up Ken's length.  
  
* Ken blushes and moans softly. He tries again to remain still and is mostly sucessful  
  
* Farfarello caresses Ken's hips and the parts of his thighs that he can reach.  
  
* Ken writhes into his hands as much as he can  
  
* Farfarello pulls a tube of lubricant out of his pocket, putting some on his hand and rubbing slick fingers against Ken's opening.  
  
* Ken moans at the touch, wincing a little at the cold liquidous stuff until it is warmer.  
  
* Farfarello pushes a finger in, he's by no means an expert but seems to know what he's doing.  
  
* Ken moans faintly. He pulls his legs up a little to make it easier.  
  
* Farfarello searches for Ken's prostate, pushing another finger in.  
  
* Ken moans loudly when Farf finds it. He stays mostly still.  
  
* Farfarello rubs his fingers against it, slowly stretching him out.  
  
* Ken pushes a little against his hand, writhing faintly.  
  
* Farfarello pulls his hand away, working his pants off then putting some of the lube on his own arousal.  
  
* Ken watches in anticipation  
  
* Farfarello puts Ken's legs on his shoulders, then looks at Ken for a few moments before pushing into him.  
  
* Ken moans quiet loudly at the insertion. He suddenly doesn't feel so pissed at Yohji and Aya for making all that noise all the time...  
  
* Farfarello uses Ken's thighs for support as he begins a hard, quick rhythm.  
  
* Ken matches it as best he can from the position the handcuffs force him into  
  
* Farfarello brushes his lips against Ken's knees and whatever parts of his legs he can reach.  
  
* Ken moans softly ((wait, how are they exactly? confused.))  
  
* Farfarello has Ken's knee's resting on Farfarello's shoulders, Ken's legs are slung over Farf's shoulders. Farfarello is using them to kind of support himself.  
  
Ken (is he standing or what? ...)  
  
Farfarello ((he's on his knees, on the bottom part of the bed, facing Ken))  
  
* Farfarello 's thrusts get jerky and desperate as he nears release.  
  
* Ken comes, not quite biting back some very loud noises.  
  
* Farfarello comes right after, feeling Ken tighten around him. He pulls out, still leaning against Ken's thighs.  
  
* Ken slows his breathing down forcibly and smiles at Farfie in a variation of the sakura-petal way.  
  
* Farfarello doesn't smile, but looks content. He gets untangled from Ken and sits on the side of the bed.  
  
* Ken just watches him, content. He's not letting himself worry about Aya and Yohji and Omi yet  
  
Farfarello You should help me hurt god more often.  
  
* Ken flushes faintly, "I'd like that..."  
  
Farfarello You will come back?  
  
* Ken nods, still flushed a little. And coming back makes him think of leaving, which leads to explaining this. Not going to be fun...  
  
Farfarello I will let you go, you will come back.   
  
* Farfarello leans over to unlock the handcuffs.  
  
* Ken sits up, only rubbing his wrists a little. He asks almost shyly, "Where is this, anway? So I can come back."  
  
* Farfarello looks like he's not sure he should trust Ken. "I'll bring you back."  
  
* Ken nods, almost like he was hoping for that. "All right."  
  
Farfarello Now, you have to go back to the other kittens.   
  
* Ken puts a hand to his face. "Ugh, what am I going to tell them? They're going to want to know why I was gone, and all..."  
  
Farfarello Tell them you hurt god. ::sounds like this is a perfectly normal explanation, it's what he always tells his group when he disappears for awhile::  
  
* Ken gets up to put at least his pants back on. "I don't think Aya is going to buy that... oh well, I'll come up with something."  
  
* Farfarello lets him get dressed as much as he does, then uses more poison stuff to knock him out. Ken wakes up being dragged into the house by a miffed looking Aya. 


	4. 4

* Ken sort of blinks, damn headache again, and then finds out he's being dragged. He's going to pretend for now he remembers nothing.  
  
Farfarello ((unless he put the vest and shirt on, Farf gave him time))  
  
Ken (it was cut?)  
  
* Farfarello is now known as Aya  
  
Aya ((Yeah, both were cut))  
  
Aya I see you're awake. ::drops Ken on the sofa::  
  
Ken (hn, i'm not sure what's better, a cut up and falling off shirt or none at all...)  
  
* Ken rubs his head. "What is this?"  
  
Aya You've been gone for over twenty four hours, where were you? ::still sounding a bit pissed::   
  
* Ken is still looking entirley out of it. "I'll tell you when I remember..."  
  
* Aya 's expression softens slightly, and he offers Ken some tea. "Omi and Yohji are looking for you."  
  
* Ken takes the tea gratefully. "nnn... Sorry I caused so much trouble..." he tries to come up with something decent that won't get anyone in trouble.  
  
* Aya sits next to Ken and stares at him in that searching "I know you're lying, or not telling the whole story' way.  
  
* Ken concentrates on the tea, still not faking the splitting headache.  
  
* Aya stares. ::stare::  
  
* Ken turns to look at him, guilty and embarassed and sort of almost euphoric as well. Not trusting words for it yet.  
  
Aya Tell me where you were. Omi was worried sick.   
  
Ken I... uh...   
  
* Ken decides he has to explain it. No way around it. "I was abducted by Schwarez..."  
  
Aya And? What did they do? Did you tell them anything?  
  
Ken ..He.. cos it was only one of them.. didn't seem to want to know information. Or give it, though.  
  
Aya Which one?  
  
* Ken seems almost reluctant to offer the information. "Farfarello."  
  
* Aya nods curtly. "What did he want, if not information?"  
  
* Ken turns horribly red. Ken blushes a lot in the show, finally someone who does. He mutters, really softly, 'to hurt god...'  
  
Aya To hurt god? ::dubious:: Did he hurt you, Ken? ::remembers all those scars on Farf, and is imagining that Farf's way of hurting god is cutting things:: (Which it is... but yeah...)  
  
* Ken shakes his head, still blushing awfully much. "No, he didn't..." he says almost like he doesn't believe it himself  
  
* Aya raises an eyebrow and gives him another searching look.  
  
* Ken doesn't say anything. But he feels like his face is giving away the entire thing.  
  
Aya What happened to your clothes? ::notices all the knife marks:: (if he left those on) ::Takes one of ken's hands to examine his wrist:: He had you handcuffed, looks like you were struggling. What did he do to you?   
  
* Ken looks away from Aya. He kind of wishes Aya will hurry up and assume the worst, that Ken was willingly fucking a man they all think is insane in a kinky sort of way that he isn't denying was consensual.  
  
Aya Did he rape you? ::calm, unemotional Aya 'get down to business' tone::  
  
* Ken shakes his head, "Not... not exactly..." like he really doesn't want to admit it. He wishes Omi had found him, this would have been easier...  
  
Aya You willingly had sex with one of our enemies?  
  
* Ken resolves himself. "Yes."  
  
* Aya 's eyes narrow dangerously. "Traitor. He works for Takatori."  
  
* Ken nods and doesn't say anything. That's true, but... There was something... Why?  
  
* Aya glares, waiting for Ken to explain himself. ::*GLARE!*::  
  
* Ken murmurs, like he knows Aya won't understand, "It was... He... was almost patheic. You know who he is, but he was so gentle. Not at all what you would have thought..."  
  
Aya Affiliating with the enemy. I don't care what he was like, you're still a traitor. ::Glares, then gets up calmly and walks up to his room. Determined to be the one who says the last word. Ken can hear Omi coming in.::  
  
* Aya is now known as Omi  
  
Omi I can't find him! ::whine, from near the front door::  
  
* Ken puts his face in his hands and looks down at his lap.  
  
* Omi walks into the living room where Ken is. "Aya? Did you hear anythi---KEN-KUN!" ::*glomp*::  
  
* Ken eeps as he is glomped.  
  
Omi Are you okay? What happened? Where were you? What happened to your clothes? Are you feeling okay? Are you hungry, are you thirsty? Sleepy? Too cold, too hot? ::said really really fast:: ::Yohji walks in after Omi, "Calm down, Kid. You'll fry his brain, and you know Ken can't afford to lose any of those braincells."::   
  
* Yohji has joined #WeissKruez  
  
* Ken calls over his shoulder, "Shut up, Yohji..." that making him feel better. And he ruffles Omi's hair, "I'm fine."  
  
* Looking up Yohji user info...  
  
* Omi beams. "I'm glad. Oh Ken-kun, I was so worried."  
  
* Yohji saunters over. "What happened to Ice Princess? He was supposed to be waiting here incase you showed up."  
  
* Ken hugs him in an 'im sorry' kind of way without saying it. he hopes he doesn't have to explain it to them as well, but he probably will. "Oh, Aya? He was dragging me back here when I woke up."  
  
* slinky has joined #weisskruez  
  
* Looking up slinky user info...  
  
* slinky has left #weisskruez  
  
Yohji Hn. Where did he go? ::looks around::  
  
* Omi asks that inevitable question. "What happened to you?"  
  
* Ken getsures, once he can get an arm free from Omi. "I was, uh..."  
  
Yohji Let me guess. ::sly smile:: Our little Ken-chan got a girlfriend?   
  
* Omi shoots a glare at Yohji. "Yohji-kun!"  
  
* Ken glares at him as well. "Really, Yohji... Do you think I'm that irresponsible to sneak away without telling you guys?"  
  
* Yohji raises his hands in a mock-defensive gesture. "Okay, okay." He sprawls out on the other side of the couch.  
  
Yohji Then what happened?   
  
Yohji Omi was close to spontaneously combusting, he got so worried.   
  
* Omi doesn't argue Yohji's point.  
  
* Ken blushes. "Sorry Omi, I, uh, was abducted by Schwarez?" he says this almost like its a joke.  
  
* Omi gasps and covers his mouth.  
  
* Yohji sits up, suddenly serious. "What did they want?"  
  
* Ken flushes, "Well, it was just Farfarello, and it seems he just wanted me." he's still trying to make it into a joke. No point in lying.  
  
Omi ::innocent:: Wanted you for what? ::still shocked::   
  
* Yohji frowns faintly.  
  
* Ken looks embarassed. Even if Omi doesn't get it, Yohji should have it in an instant.  
  
* Yohji does get it, but doesn't want to believe it. Or say anything in front of Omi, who despite everything he's been through, managed to maintain his innocence. Yohji likes the kid, and wants to keep it that way.  
  
* Yohji gives Ken a 'you and I need to have a little talk' look.  
  
* Ken looks at him in one of those i totally know i've done something wrong kinds of looks. an acknowledgment.  
  
* Omi kind of gets it too, but doesn't show it. "...um. It's late. You must have been through alot. Are you hungry or thirsty? If not, perhaps it's time we all went to bed..."  
  
Omi I'll call Kritiker in the morning and tell them you're back safe.  
  
* Ken nods. He ruffles Omi's hair again, affectionate. "Ok. Thanks for caring, I'm fine though."  
  
Omi Are you sure? Okay.. I'll be upstairs.. um.. tell me if you need anything. ::scurries::   
  
* Ken watches Omi go. And sort of winces on what Yohji is going to say, or want to know.  
  
* Yohji watches after Omi, making sure he's gone, then says in that hushed 'dont want the kid to hear' voice, "What the fuck is going on, Ken?"  
  
* Ken is going to just be blunt with Yohji. He could just ask Aya, anway. "Farfie abducted me, and I slept with him." he says in a quiet voice.  
  
* Yohji winces a little. "Farfarello? You're on a nickname basis with one of our number one enemies?"  
  
* Ken winces. "Yes. Well, Farfarello seemed a little formal in my mind. I wouldn't call him that, though."  
  
* Ken knows that isn't the issue.  
  
Yohji Does Aya know? You know how he's going to react.  
  
Ken Yeah. 'Traitor' and everything.  
  
Yohji So that's where he is, he stalked off didn't he? The prude. How did it happen, how long has this been going on?  
  
* Yohji understands love and sex a little more than Aya, and will give Ken a chance to explain himself.  
  
Ken Well, you sent me out to get groceries, right? he was stalking me, I tried to fight him but he didn't want to fight. So he stalked me through the grocery store, and then once i'd bought everything he had one of those chemical pads and knocked me out and dragged me to an apartment somewhere.  
  
Ken And i woke up with a bad headache and handcuffed, but he didn't take me when I was so helpless. He waited until he'd made sure that I wanted to be there almost, that he faked falling asleep after uncuffing me and that I didn't leave...  
  
* Ken couldn't think of a better way to explain than just telling the story.  
  
Yohji Why didn't you leave?  
  
Ken I... couldn't bear to. He looked so innocent, and he'd been so kind to me, in his way... It doesn't make sense...  
  
Yohji No... it doesn't. You've seen him, though! He's fucking psycho. How could he change like that? I don't get it.   
  
Ken I don't know. That's what doesn't make sense.  
  
* Ken doesn't however seem to have anything in his attitude that suggests that he wouldn't do it again.  
  
Yohji You really like him? ::wrinkles his nose:: Are you going to do it again? How will this work? What happens when we have to go against them in a fight?  
  
Ken I don't know. I just have to hope that I'm not pitted up against him directly. I don't know how effective I'd be. I could hurt him, well, as much as you can, but I don't know if I could kill him.  
  
Yohji ...that's not good. Ken! He's one of our biggest enemies! Schwartz is our rival and enemy. And now you're fucking one of the members, willingly. Ugh. I think I feel a migraine coming on. I'm getting a drink, you want one?  
  
* Ken shrugs, "Sure actually... Ehh, I wish this made sense."  
  
* Yohji gets up and goes into the kitchen. Ken hears a "Oh, hey Aya." and then some mumbling, hushed discussion before Yohji comes back with two drinks and Aya following.  
  
* Omi is now known as Aya  
  
* Ken rubs his temples. Last thing he wants is them ganging up on him right now.  
  
* Yohji sits back where he was, handing Ken a brandy and sprite mix. Aya stands in the doorway.  
  
Yohji Come in here, Ice Princess. ::looking at Aya::  
  
* Ken takes it with a thanks, but doesn't drink any of it yet. He's just watching  
  
* Aya glares. "I told you not to call me that."  
  
* Aya also glares at Ken. He's still pissed.  
  
* Ken is not suprised Aya is glaring at him and sort of feels smaller.  
  
* Yohji gulps his brandy like a pro.  
  
* Yohji stands up, grabs Aya by the arm and pulls him over to sit on the sofa.  
  
* Aya looks at Yohji with that 'you've got a lot of fucking nerve, asshole' expression. Then crosses his arms, but stays seated.  
  
* Yohji looks smug as he sits back down.  
  
Yohji Aya thinks we should tell Kritiker what's going on.   
  
* Ken blushes. Damnit this is going to be a huge deal...  
  
* Ken mutters, "Come on guys, this isn't that big a deal..."  
  
Aya Yes it is. It is a betrayal.   
  
Ken It isn't going to effect anything.  
  
Yohji Lighten up, princess. But Ken, it *is* a big deal. Especially if it affects the way you handle missions.  
  
Ken ...It wont.  
  
* Ken is denying all feelings.  
  
Aya You already admitted that it would.   
  
* Aya was listening earlier.  
  
Ken Well, I'm not sure. It might not.  
  
Aya If you're not sure, then it *will* affect you. What means more to you, the Weiss, or that psycho?  
  
Yohji Aya... ::warning::  
  
* Aya glares at Yohji. "He's going to have to make a choice. He can't have both, it doesn't work that way."  
  
* Ken does not waver at all. "The Weiss is more important to me. Of course it is."  
  
* Aya stares at Ken. "You would do it again."  
  
* Ken sounds almost casual. "Yeah, I would. I mean, it was good sex. And I'm certainly not getting it anwhere else."  
  
Aya Traitor.   
  
Yohji Aya, pull that popsicle out of your ass and give him a chance to explain. Casual sex doesn't necessarily mean anything.   
  
* Yohji almost agrees with Aya, though. But he thinks Ken deserves a chance, and he's more trusting.  
  
Ken Of course casual sex doesn't mean anything. That's what it was. Maybe its a good sign I want to do it again. I mean, I'll become desensitied eventually, and it won't matter.  
  
Aya Pick up a whore, or one of those girls swooning over you in the flower shop. If you need it that bad, why sleep with our enemy? An employee of Takatori. ::glare::   
  
Ken He took me. I mean, damnit Aya! It was like he's wanted me for that long... How do... I mean... I can't explain this...  
  
* Ken is really conflicted, and pretty confused.  
  
Aya You give the enemy what he wants? I thought you were against him, we're supposed to kill these people and you fucked him. We could call you a traitor just because you didn't take the opportunity to kill him.   
  
Ken ...He's going to pick me up again. To prove it to you, I'll kill him then.  
  
Aya I don't trust that.   
  
Yohji I believe him, this is Ken, Aya. God damn it, it's Ken. Not some random stranger.  
  
Ken Aya, who do you think is more important to me? My friends or some one-time casual fuck?  
  
Aya Alright. Let us put a bug and a transmitter on you.   
  
* Ken nods. He doubts Farfie will be that stupid, but...  
  
Yohji Okay. Is it a deal, then? Princess, stop calling him a traitor? Ken, you'll wear the transmitter? And please, don't let Omi hear about this, the kid has enough to worry about.   
  
Aya Stop calling me that, Yohji.  
  
Ken Yeah, I'll wear the transmitter. And I won't go anywhere unarmed.  
  
* Aya nods curtly. As if he's agreeing to the truce.  
  
* Yohji smiles and wraps his arms around Ken and Aya's shoulders. "There, we can all be friends."  
  
* Aya pulls away like Yohji's the plague.  
  
* Ken sorta eeps. He thiks those two hide it really well with all that noise they make most nights...  
  
* Aya doesn't like exposing weakness. Letting Yohji touch him in public is baaad. It's like admitting that he cares for Yohji. scary.  
  
* Ken pulls away from Yohji and drinks the brandy he was given earlier.  
  
* Yohji yaaaaaawns. "Well, I'm hitting the sack. Come on Aya, I need someone to tuck me in."  
  
* Aya *glares* at Yohji, and makes no move to get up.  
  
* Ken kind of laughs, not really. He takes his glass and Yohji's to clean.  
  
* Aya abruptly stands and walks upstairs, as if it was his idea all along.  
  
* Yohji watches after him and stands up lazily. "Night, Ken."  
  
* Ken waves 'night to Yohji. Damn, this is confusing...  
  
* Yohji goes upstairs, where Aya gives him the cold shoulder and lots of glares before eventually giving in to his attentions.  
  
* Ken goes outside to sit for a while, thinking and trying to get his priorities straight. He knows he wants to stay with his friends, but Farfie has confused him, and he's not sure what he wants really 


	5. 5

* Farfarello shows up, nearly a month later when no one's really suspecting it anymore. He picks Ken off the street, knocking him out first like before. Ken wakes up on the sofa in Farf's apartment thing, to the sounds of a blender. Ken would notice that he's no longer wearing the transmitter or the bug, if he were to check.  
  
* Ken wakes up with the splitting hedache. He checks for the transmitter and finds it gone. He smiles a little, he knew Farfie would have found it. He also notices that his hands aren't cuffed this time. And that he doesn't have his weapon, he forgot.  
  
* Farfarello walks up behind Ken, leaning over the back of the sofa. "Have a nice nap, Kitten?"  
  
* Ken smiles up at him kinda shyly, but then to speak adopts a almost kittenish grin. "Yeah, but that chemical stuff leaves a headache."  
  
* Yohji has left #WeissKruez  
  
Farfarello Poor Kitten. ::kisses his forehead::  
  
* Farfarello has quit IRC (Connection reset by peer )  
  
* Farfarello has joined #WeissKruez  
  
* Ken flushes slightly and smiles at him. Now he remembers why he was having so much difficulty choosing... He wonders if it should be questions first or after  
  
Farfarello The Weiss was angry.   
  
* Ken nods. "Yeah. Especially Aya."  
  
* Farfarello nods, as if he knew the whole time. Which he did.  
  
* Ken doesn't look suprised that Farfie knew. He looks kind of apologetic, almost. About the transmitter, espcially  
  
* Farfarello pets Ken's head. "What's wrong, Kitten?"  
  
Ken ...You found the transmitter. Aya put that there, he'll think I took it off and...  
  
Farfarello Throw a hissy kitten fit.  
  
* Ken is trying to make that sound like logic to himself and failing.  
  
Farfarello Aya will, he'll do that.   
  
* Ken nods. Exactly. If Farfie used more subject pronouns...  
  
Farfarello spitting hissy kitten fit   
  
* Ken sits up a little. "Yeah. I hate it when he's like that..."  
  
Farfarello What would he be like if Boyslut didn't give him his cream? ::snickers::  
  
* Farfarello knows so much about Weiss, it's almost scary.  
  
* Ken looks almost a little scared now. "Hn, I don't know. After me and Omi, I shouldn't wonder."  
  
Farfarello Mm. ::does a gracefull flip over the back of the sofa and lands right next to ken::  
  
* Ken looks a little impressed and a little admirng. He kind of wonders why he works so easily with Farfie, that he's happy with him. When Farfie is the last person he's supposed to be happy with.  
  
Farfarello I took a long time to get you again. ::stated, but almost like an apology::  
  
Ken Yeah, that's all right. Aya and Yohji had probably stopped waiting for you to come back for me.  
  
Farfarello Crawford punished me. I couldn't go out. I vacuumed his carrot juice, it made him angry.   
  
* Ken blinks, that doesn't actually make sense, does it?  
  
Farfarello He likes his carrot juice, not in the vacuum cleaner.   
  
* Ken nods. Ok. He finds this amusing but doesn't actually laugh.  
  
* Farfarello looks completely serious, as if Crawford was crazy for wanting his juice anywhere else.  
  
* Ken has to bite back a laugh. Not at Farfie, at the situation.  
  
* Farfarello kisses Ken on the neck.  
  
* Ken bears his neck to Farfie, smiling softly. He's wanted Farfie since the last time...  
  
* Farfarello crawls into Ken's lap, straddling his thighs, kissing and nibbling at his neck.  
  
* Ken moans quietly, wrapping his arms around Farfie to hold him there.  
  
Ken * Farfarello looks completely serious, as if Crawford was crazy for wanting his juice anywhere else.  
  
Ken * Ken has to bite back a laugh. Not at Farfie, at the situation.  
  
Ken * Farfarello kisses Ken on the neck.  
  
Ken * Ken bears his neck to Farfie, smiling softly. He's wanted Farfie since the last time...  
  
Ken * Farfarello crawls into Ken's lap, straddling his thighs, kissing and nibbling at his neck.  
  
Ken * Ken moans quietly, wrapping his arms around Farfie to hold him there.  
  
* Farfarello wraps his arms around Ken's neck and falls back on the sofa, still kissing his neck.  
  
* Ken has to force himeself to listen to the concious attack. "I'm.. not sure we.. should be.. doing this..." he manages to say, reluctantly  
  
* Farfarello looks at Ken.  
  
* Ken looks back at him and keeps saying what he doesn't want to say but thinks he has to. "I mean... We're on opposite sides, Aya is going to literally kill me. I don't even know whether this is worth all of..." he trails off.  
  
* Farfarello wriggles away from Ken and hugs his knees like a broken child. He doesn't say anything.  
  
* Ken looks like he feels awful as well. He murmurs, mostly to himself, "I'm not sure if I can say I love you yet... I mean..." and he trails off like he's really not sure.  
  
* Farfarello has quit IRC (chocobo.ca.us.darkmyst.org notnet.nj.us.darkmyst.org )  
  
* Farfarello has joined #weissKruez  
  
* anlx.uk.eu.darkmyst.org sets mode: +o Farfarello  
  
* Farfarello mumbles, "I need you... you help me. I need your help."  
  
* Ken flushes faintly, he doesn't take long until he remembers what that means. He goes almost completley soft at that and his resolve visibly weakens.  
  
Farfarello Do you want to go back? I will not force you to stay.   
  
Ken I... I don't know...  
  
* Farfarello just watches Ken, silent. Instead of going into his explanation about why he will not force Ken.  
  
* Ken thinks about that. "...Why wouldn't you force me to stay?"  
  
* Farfarello is silent for a long time before answering. "I can force anyone. You help. Two people. Sodomy. Fornication. Hurts him more than rape." Farfarello looks almost like this isn't the whole reason, there's more to it. But he's not explaining it.  
  
* Ken looks at him like he likes the answer, it makes sense, but he seems to want to know the rest of it.  
  
* Farfarello won't tell the rest, because he doesn't understand it himself. All he understands now is his need to hurt god, other things confuse him.  
  
* Ken nods, like that's good enough. He's having a difficult time being all high and moral about this. And then there's the pity, he could deny this for his own sake, but...  
  
* Farfarello watches Ken closely, staring shamelessly but not doing anything else. Still all curled up in the corner part of the couch.  
  
* Ken looks torn. Either way, he ends up hating himself. He's trying to weigh it, and he's wondering why Farfie is holding more weight than Aya and Omi and Yohji.  
  
* Farfarello licks his lips, staring intently and waiting for Ken to make his choice.  
  
* Ken sort of decides. He's not sure about it, fully, but... "I'll stay."  
  
* Farfarello is still for awile, then reaches towards Ken with one hand. Just holding his arm out.  
  
* Ken takes his hand kind of gently. He blushes, ashamed that he was questionig it.  
  
* Farfarello just holds Ken's hand for a long time, then pulls Ken back on top of him.  
  
* Ken is pulled. He still looks kind of apologetic.  
  
* Farfarello hesitantly kisses Ken, as if he's worried that he will change his mind again.  
  
* Ken kisses him back and it slowly becomes evident he isn't changing his mind.  
  
* Farfarello gets more agressive, licking at Ken's lips.  
  
* Ken opens his mouth to Farfie, submitting quite willingly.  
  
* Farfarello lifts his hands to hold Ken's face as he aggressively explores his mouth.  
  
* Ken moans softly and lets him, not doing too much himself  
  
* Farfarello falls wriggles all the way under Ken, laying on the couch. "You will take me. Please? Your turn. Use me."  
  
* Ken blushes and nods. He will. He straddles Farfie, kissing him more dominantly and runs his hands across Farfie's chest (bandages? shirt?)  
  
* Farfarello 's mun wonders where the 'falls' came from in her last action. o_O  
  
* Farfarello is wearing the shirt this time, wiggling and panting beneath Ken.  
  
* Ken unbuttons the shirt and slides his hands underneath it, across scars and bandages. His hand manages to find the ones he gave Farfie at their last meeting.  
  
* Farfarello puts a hand on top of the hand that Ken has on his scar.  
  
* Ken doesn't move that hand, but keeps the other one moving across all the other scars, flickering across a nipple  
  
* Farfarello gasps softly, squeezing Ken's hand and pushing his hips up against Ken.  
  
* Ken smiles sort of gently into Farfie's mouth, still kissing as he rubs his fingers over it repeatedly, and teasing it with his thumb as well.  
  
* Farfarello purrs, reaching up with his free hand to tangle his fingers in Ken's hair.  
  
* Ken shifts that hand that's moving lower to undo Farfie's pants, pushing them off of his hips.  
  
* Farfarello lifts his hips to make it easier, kicking his pants of when they get low enough.  
  
* Ken strokes up one of Farfie's thighs to take his member in his hand, stroking gently.  
  
* Farfarello hisses, moving into Ken's hand and reaching down to tug at Ken's shirt. (If he's wearing the usual tee shirt, this time?)  
  
Ken (yeah. is that tugging down or up?)  
  
Farfarello ((up))  
  
* Ken moves his arms as much as he needs to to let Farfie get rid of his shirt, and then resumes how he had been  
  
* Farfarello immediately goes for Ken's jeans, unfastening them and tugging them down as much as he can, then waiting for Ken to get the idea and kick them off.  
  
* Ken kicks them off, and his mobile hand abandons Farfie's member to insert a finger into his opening  
  
* Farfarello lets out a cry of protest, which quickly turns into a cry of pleasure when he feels Ken's finger inside him.  
  
* Ken is a little akward, he hasn't done this more than once before in a very strange lesson from Yohji. He slips in another finger once Farfie feels ready.  
  
* Farfarello pushes against Ken, mumbling something in another language.  
  
* Ken isn't sure what to think about the mumbles so he doesn't. Soon he replaces his fingers with his length.  
  
* Farfarello lets out a sharp cry, purely pleasure since he doesn't feel pain. He wraps his arms around Ken and rakes his fingernails down his back.  
  
* Ken moans at the fingernails, starting a rythm of thrusts that starts slow and gets faster.  
  
* Farfarello gasps and cries out with each thrust, stretching one leg up over the back of the sofa.  
  
* Ken brings a hand up to Farfie's shoulder, keeping the other one on the scar.  
  
* Farfarello presses against Ken everywhere possible, then comes, shuddering and pushing against Ken's mouth, biting at his lower lip.  
  
* Ken comes into Farfie at his violent reaction, moaning loudly at the faint pain and overwhelming pleasure.  
  
* Farfarello pulls Ken close to him, shivering violently with the intensity of his release. "god is crying now." Ken can tell by Fafarello's tone, that that's his way of telling Ken that he was great, so good.  
  
* Ken manages to murmur, 'yeah, i bet.' a comment in the same vein. He hugs Farfie in return, having pulled out somewhere between actions, just recovering a little.  
  
* Farfarello scoots back, so he's sitting up again. He pulls Ken with him, still holding him close.  
  
* Ken sits up and somehow ends up in Farfie's lap, hugging close.  
  
* Schuldig has joined #weisskruez  
  
* Schuldig is standing in the darkened hallway, that connects to the front door. "Purr, purr."  
  
* Farfarello growls. "Schuldig."  
  
* Ken eeps, sweatdrops, and gets mentally ready for a fight all in the space of a blink.  
  
* Farfarello continues to hold onto Ken. "What are you doing here, Schuldig?"  
  
Schuldig I'm supposed to bring you home, Farf. But if you want a little longer with your Kitten, that's fine with me. Crawford can wait.   
  
* Ken blushes. Aww, damnit, now all of Schwarez knows this and Weiss is going to look bad, and... All around, bad situation.  
  
* Farfarello curses fluently in Irish and glares at Schuldig.  
  
Schuldig Hey! Don't be mad at me. It wasn't my idea to come here.   
  
* Ken thinks that Aya is going to literally kill him. And he can't even hurt Schu, who he doesn't like to begin with. Cos he left the weapon at home.  
  
* Schuldig pouts and walks closer. "Why don't you like me, Weiss? We're opposing teams, I'm really such a nice guy. Sure, I've tried to kill you a few times, but so has Farf. That doesn't seem to stop you from liking him." Schu smirks and reaches out to ruffle Ken's hair.  
  
* Farfarello growls and bares his teeth at Schuldig, pulling Ken closer to him.  
  
Schuldig Sheesh! Territorial, Farf.   
  
Farfarello Back off.   
  
* Ken can't help enjoying the feeling of protection. He looks at Schu warily, some definate fear. He doesn't answer Schu.  
  
* Schuldig grins. "Aww, this is really so sweet." ::sarcasm:: He saunters over to one of the chirs in Farf's living room, and flops down in it Yohji style, to wait.  
  
* Ken is sort of having panicthoughts. I'm making Weiss look awful and Aya is going to skin me alive then kill me prominent among them.  
  
* Farfarello cuddles Ken, glaring at Schuldig.  
  
Schuldig You know, Brad is going to be angry about this. But I suppose I won't tell. You're lucky he sent me instead of Nagi, Nagi wouldn't have been so nice about you fucking the enemy, Farf.   
  
* Ken has a flicker of being amused that Brad is just like Aya and that Schu is so much like Yohji. Wait, that would make him like Farfie, wouldn't it? hm. He doesn't think that's a bad thing at all however  
  
* Schuldig chuckles. "Not so different, are we?"  
  
* Ken thinks, 'only in goal', and is debating this nice cuddling with Farfie but with the uncomfortable Schu watching or being left somewhere for Aya to find sooner.  
  
* Schuldig sighs and gets up, he says wearily and somewhat sarcastic. "I'll let you lovebirds spend some time in peace." He walked into the kitchen where he complained loudly about how messy it was, then was quiet.  
  
* Farfarello watches after him, then looks back at Ken.  
  
* Ken looks at Farfie, confused and worried but like he's happy they're alone again. And that sounded like Yohji, damnit.  
  
Farfarello Sorry. Schuldig doesn't know how to keep that pointy, german nose out of other peoples' business.   
  
Schuldig I heard that! ::from the kitchen::  
  
* Ken shrugs, "Yohji is the same way... I'm not that suprised, really..."  
  
* Farfarello nuzzles Ken's neck. "You will hurt god with me again, right?"  
  
* Ken murmurs, "I hope so."  
  
* Farfarello holds onto Ken for a few more minutes, until Schuldig comes back in the room.  
  
Schuldig Put some clothes on, we can drop your Kitten back at the Koneko on the way home.  
  
* Ken sees the sense in clothing. He untangles himself from Farfie and redresses with whatever he manages to find. It didn't get ripped up this time, which he finds a good thing.  
  
* Farfarello gets up and gets dressed again, still miffed about Schu interrupting their god hurting.  
  
Schuldig Alright, off we go.   
  
* Schuldig leads outside, to his red sportscar. He's monitoring Ken, incase Ken gets any ideas.  
  
* Ken doesn't even try to look for an adress. He just follows.  
  
* Farfarello follows, making sure he's in between Schuldig and Ken. Grr.  
  
* Schuldig snickers at Farfarello's overprotective-ness.  
  
* Ken finds it kind of cute. He likes the protectivness and he'd to the same for Farfie if he was surrounded by Weiss  
  
* Schuldig sounds amused and sickened at the same time. Like he's watching a sappy movie. "Oh, how sweet." He gets in the car, followed by Farf.  
  
Farfarello Shut up and drive.  
  
* Ken gets in after.  
  
* Schuldig sighs. "Whatever, peace." He starts driving.  
  
* Farfarello just stares forward the whole time.  
  
* Ken looks down and towards Farfie shyly.  
  
* Farfarello keeps facing forward, but turns his eye towards Ken.  
  
* Ken sort of smiles at him.  
  
* Farfarello 's lips twitch in an almost-smile.  
  
* Schuldig drives, turning alot, for about thirty minutes then pulls up about one hundred feet from the Koneko. "Wouldn't be good if the rest of Weiss saw you with us."  
  
* Ken nods. "It wouldn't." He gets out of the car, not waving, and walks back towards the building.  
  
* Schuldig pulls away and makes a U-turn. Not driving by the flowershop. 


	6. 6

* Ken turns to watch them leave, just a little sad. He knows what he's in store for.  
  
* Omi is closing down the shop, Ken was probably 'abducted' a few hours before.  
  
* Ken walks in, waving a little shyly to Omi.  
  
Omi Ken-kun! There you are! ::glomp:: I was wondering where you disappeared to.   
  
* Schuldig is now known as Aya  
  
* Aya watches suspiciously from where he's closing up the cash register.  
  
Ken I, um, just went out for a while.  
  
* Ken wouldn't explain it to Omi, he's too innocent. And Aya is going to kill him anway, so why not let Aya know, but only once Omi leaves.  
  
* Omi beams. "Alright, whatever. Since I took your shift, you can finish closing up while I do my homework."  
  
* Ken nods, "Ok, thanks for taking the shift for me." And tries to figure out where Omi left off.  
  
* Omi bounces off into the house part.  
  
* Aya watches silently, then holds up Ken's transmitter.  
  
Aya You were with him, again. And you took it off.  
  
Ken I didn't take it off. He did. Before I woke up.  
  
Aya Hn. Guess where we found it.   
  
Ken Where?  
  
Aya Pet shop. Stuck to a little brown kitten with greenish brown eyes.   
  
* Aya doesn't seem to appreciate Farf's sense of humor.  
  
Ken He would, wouldn't he?   
  
Aya Obviously. What happened? How did you get away?  
  
* Aya doesn't look like he believes that Ken tried to get away, he's just trying to have a little faith in him. Like Yohji says he should.  
  
Ken ...They let me go.  
  
Aya They?  
  
Ken Schuldig, the telepath, came to take Farfarello back to Brad eventually. It seems Brad is as annoyed by his dissapereances as you by mine, though his are more voluntary...  
  
Aya Well, apparently Schwartz has no sense of morals. If they let their psycho sleep with their rival. Or maybe they're all just playing with you, ever think of that? Using you, and you just go with it. Apparently oblivious to the consequences.   
  
Ken Aya, if you could have seen him, protective of me from one of his own, you would not say things like that. Fuck what I told you last time, this might be love...  
  
* Aya looks furious. *GLARE*. "You're so naive. It has got to be an act to weaken the Weiss."  
  
Ken It could be. But why would they pick me, you know I'm not important. Or use Farfarello. Schuldig could of course do better, telepath that he is.  
  
* Aya looks stumped. "Perhaps they know that you will think this, they use Farfarello to mislead you. And you are just as important as any other member of the Weiss."  
  
Ken He doesn't look like a fucking actor, Aya. He's not entirley 'there' if you know what i mean, i don't think false sympathy to this kind of degree is within his scope. he'd never cooperate with something like this, brad would have had schuldig doing it.   
  
Aya Now you know them so well, right? ::pissed::  
  
Ken i can guess. i could have fucking guessed two months ago. they're easy to read.   
  
* Aya doesn't seem to be able to argue the point, and concentrates on what he's doing.  
  
* Omi is now known as Yohji  
  
* Ken sighs in frustration and goes back to task. He knows that Aya will argue him again once he's found a point.  
  
Yohji The man does have quite a sense of humor. If I wasn't so worried about you, I'd have been amused by where he left the transmitter.   
  
Ken At least you understood...   
  
* Ken kind of wonders why they worry. They know where he is.  
  
Aya It's still dangerous for us. To have one of our members so closely connected to one of Schwartz.   
  
Ken It is only a threat to me, and who I let die in battle. Otherwise, I don't see how it affects Weiss.  
  
Aya You won't fight to your full potential. And what if they're using you to go against us? Using you as a spy.   
  
Yohji AYA! This is KEN.   
  
Ken It wouldn't matter even if I wanted to spy, they have a telepath. He could stand anywhere in the near area and just find out. From you, even.  
  
* Aya stalks off to sulk, shoving Yohji out of the way as he goes through the doorway. He can't believe that a member of his team, and a friend, is sleeping with one of the men responsible for kidnapping his little sister. And he can't do anything to stop it.  
  
* Yohji makes a rude gesture at Aya's back.  
  
* Ken can kind of see where Aya is coming from, though. So he feels bad but not too bad.  
  
Yohji He's just angry about what they did to his sister.  
  
Ken Yeah, I know. Though I doubt he'd understand even then.  
  
Yohji He's worried, too. ::looks around, to make sure Aya's gone:: He's really scared that she will be taken away from him again, especially now. That she's awake.   
  
* Ken nods. "To tell you the truth, though? They don't seem agressive. Schuldig didn't even try a fight. I'd have expected something at least."  
  
Yohji Hn, really?   
  
* Ken nods.  
  
Yohji Hm, they never seemed like such monsters to me. Just people with a job, like ours.   
  
Ken Yeah, exactly. But... i mean, we are on opposite sides. We're supposed to fight.  
  
Yohji I don't think it would be a problem, of you kept business apart from your relationship. So I'm not going to bother you about it, now Aya...   
  
Ken Well, Aya is of course a different story.  
  
* Yohji nods. "He'll get over it."  
  
Ken I hope so.  
  
Yohji So, what are they like?  
  
Ken You mean Farfie and Schuldig? Well, Schuldig is... suprisingly like you, in his way. But he's a bit more of a jerk, and more sarcastic. I mean, not that you're not those, but he's more exagerated.  
  
* Yohji pouts. "I'm not a jerk!"  
  
Ken Only sometimes.   
  
* Yohji saunters over, Schu-like. "So, I heard that Farfarello is getting in as much trouble as you are?"  
  
Ken Something like that. From what I could tell, Brad doesn't know, and Schuldig is understanding. More or less.  
  
Yohji Brad Crawford reminded me a little of Aya, what I've seen of him.  
  
Ken Yeah, they seem to have a lot in common. And then, just looking at Omi and Nagi... We're the same, the two groups. Except that they have powers and we have... Sakura.   
  
Ken (ee. replace sakra with aya, they look the same. lol)  
  
Yohji ((lol))  
  
Yohji Hn. That makes you like Farfarello, then?  
  
Ken I guess so.  
  
Ken In a way, we're kind of similar as opposites. I mean, I'm the "normal" one around here, and he's the opposite, the strangest one.   
  
Yohji Hn, are you saying the rest of us are abnormal? ::teasing::  
  
Ken No, just that I'm boring.  
  
Yohji Aww, Ken. You're not boring. Omi thinks you're god.  
  
Ken Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out how *that* happened.  
  
Yohji He looks up to you.  
  
* Ken sounds a little depressed "Ehh, hell of a role model I am. I mean, i'm literally sleeping with the enemy..."  
  
Yohji Do you really like him? Farfarello, that is. Is he truly special?  
  
Ken ...Yeah. I really like him.  
  
Yohji Hm. He must be one hell of a good lay.   
  
* Ken gets horribly red  
  
* Yohji chuckles and ruffles Ken's hair.  
  
* Ken kind of glares at him but can't manage really  
  
Yohji That's so cute. ::tease::  
  
* Ken mutters, 'shut up...' in that kind of i don't really care if you do or not but i must protest anway  
  
* Yohji chuckles again, and finishes up what Aya was doing at the register before he stalked off.  
  
* Ken finishes up with what Omi had left him to do.  
  
Yohji So, what's Farfarello like? You told me about Schuldig, but not him.  
  
Ken He's, uh... I don't really know how to describe him. I mean, you've seen him in negotiations and fights, and he seems heartless, but he's really sweet. He's a little odd, but somehow that makes him more endearing...  
  
Yohji Odd? Like, nothing seems to hurt him?   
  
Ken That, and his vendetta against God.  
  
Yohji Vendetta against god? Hn. I remember when he killed all the preists.   
  
Ken Yeah. He does a lot of things to 'hurt god'. That's, um, one of his reasons, the one he'll tell me, of why he abducts me.  
  
Yohji to hurt god? how would abducting you hurt god? unless he raped you... or hurt you ::looks angry for a second::  
  
Ken No, but that's not it. Sodomites, how God hates men who enjoy each other. He said, when I asked earlier, that God hates that more than rape.  
  
Yohji Ah  
  
Yohji So he's using you for his own sick revenge against something that's not even there?  
  
Ken That's kind of how it sounds, isn't it? But... it isn't. I know there's something beneath that, that's just his justification. Or maybe what started it. But I mean, its not any different from you and Aya, when it comes down to it. Or not much different, anway  
  
* Yohji blinks. "Shh. Aya would throw a fit if he knew that you knew about us."  
  
Ken You make enough noise...  
  
* Yohji laughs. "Oops."  
  
* Yohji has quit IRC (Exit: )  
  
* Aya has quit IRC (Exit: )  
  
* Disconnected  
  
Session Close: Tue Jan 28 23:31:08 2003  
  
Session Start: Wed Jan 29 17:16:20 2003  
  
Session Ident: #weisskruez  
  
* Now talking in #weisskruez  
  
* Farfarello is now known as Yohji  
  
* Yohji sets mode: +o Ken  
  
Ken (do you remember where we were?)  
  
Yohji ((I think Ken and Yohji were talking.))  
  
Ken Yohji So he's using you for his own sick revenge against something that's not even there?  
  
Ken Ken That's kind of how it sounds, isn't it? But... it isn't. I know there's something beneath that, that's just his justification. Or maybe what started it. But I mean, its not any different from you and Aya, when it comes down to it. Or not much different, anway  
  
Ken * Yohji blinks. "Shh. Aya would throw a fit if he knew that you knew about us."  
  
Ken Ken You make enough noise...  
  
Ken * Yohji laughs. "Oops."  
  
Ken I would have thought Aya would have been more careful... but oh well.  
  
Yohji Well, no one can help it when they with a sex god.   
  
Yohji they're*  
  
* Ken laughs. Yohji would say that, too.  
  
* Yohji finishes up what he's doing, preening the whole time.  
  
* Ken just watches. "Well, I'm glad Aya didn't kill me like I was sure he was going to..."  
  
Yohji Hm. Aya wouldn't kill you.   
  
Ken Yeah, I know. He sure sounded like he would last time, though.  
  
Yohji He sounds like he'd kill any of us at any given time. It's the way he is. Let's go inside, want some tea?  
  
Ken Sure. Yeah, that's true...  
  
* Yohji walks in the kitchen, complains about the mess (doing nothing to clean it up, of course), and starts some water boiling.  
  
* Ken does a little to clean up after whoever left it this way.  
  
* Yohji was probably the one who left it that way.  
  
* Yohji pours hot water into two mugs, and hands one to ken along with a tea bag.  
  
* Ken smiles a thanks and drops the tea bag into the water, poking at it with a spoon so it will be ready faster. Or feel like it will be, anway.  
  
* Yohji does the same thing, then drops the tea bag into the trash. "So, he is a good lay, isn't he?" ::smirk::  
  
* Ken goes all red again. "Um... yes?" but doesn't sound nearly as insecure about the answer as the wording seems.  
  
Yohji never would have expected it  
  
Ken Yeah, I know. He doesn't seem like...   
  
Yohji He doesn't seem like he knows how to do anything by wield a knife and hurt himself.   
  
Yohji but*  
  
* Ken looks down into his tea kind of dreamily. "Yeah... But apparently that's not true at all..."  
  
* Yohji blinks. "I know that look... no way. Little Ken-chan's in love. aww..." ::mild sarcasm, teasing::  
  
* Yohji doesn't seem to care at all about *who* Ken's in love with.  
  
* Ken blushes again. "shut up..." is said more as a standard reaction than a real protest. He finds that reassuring, though.  
  
* Yohji snickers, sipping his tea.  
  
* Ken finishes his tea. "Ehh, I think I'm gonna retire for today. I'd rather not be around and risk another bout with Aya. Still a little wary, you know."  
  
* Yohji laughs. "I understand. I'll go deal with Ice Princess, he should be okay tomorrow."  
  
* Ken nods, "Thanks Yohji." he rinses his cup and Yohji's if he's done and heads upstairs.  
  
* Yohji goes off to deal with Aya. 


	7. 7

* Yohji is now known as Farfarello  
  
* Farfarello is sitting on Ken's bed, when he comes in the room. (Unless mun has objections.)  
  
* Ken takes a step back, in pure suprise, and then smiles at him, closing the door behind him.  
  
* Farfarello looks up, after Ken closes the door.  
  
* Ken sits down next to him. Then asks, "How did you get in here?"  
  
* Farfarello looks at Ken as if he just asked the stupidest question. "Door."  
  
* Ken blinks. "You just... walked in? No one... oh, right. There wasn't anyone around."  
  
Farfarello Kittens are shut away, they didn't see.  
  
* Ken nods. He looks like he's just happy Farfie is here. Like he wouldn't even care if Aya found out.  
  
Farfarello Kittens should be asleep. It's dark.   
  
* Ken looks out the window. "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
Farfarello Sleep. ::telling Ken to::   
  
* Ken looks like he wants to protest, he likes being in Farfie's company so much, but he lies down obediently, his legs going behind Farfie and closer to the wall.  
  
* Farfarello looks like this means alot to him, he watches Ken.  
  
* Ken is tired and manages to drift off pretty quickly.  
  
* Farfarello watches Ken for a loooong time, then tentatively curls up next to him.  
  
* Farfarello is still curled up next to Ken, when he wakes up. His eye is closed, his face relaxed and peacful, breathing even. He's truly asleep.  
  
* Ken wakes up slowly, curled around Farfie protectivley. He wraps his arms around Farfie gently so as not to disturb him, but not wanting to move.  
  
* Farfarello opens his eye at the subtle movement. He can go from sleeping to awake in barely a second.  
  
* Ken feels him change to being awake and pulls him closer, not being as careful not to wake him now that it isn't nessescary.  
  
Farfarello We slept. ::sounds like this means alot to him::   
  
* Ken nods. "Mmhm. I slept better than usual." he murmurs  
  
* Farfarello doesn't look like he really understands, but doesn't say anything.  
  
* Ken is just sort of happy. He likes this, it feels more like a regular relationship.  
  
* Farfarello kisses Ken, quick, close-mouthed pop kiss. Like on a whim. "The other Kittens are awake. I hear them."  
  
Ken Hm... How are you planning to leave? Without Aya freaking out and attacking, that is.  
  
Farfarello I don't know. ::doesn't look like he thought of that, Farf acts on a whim. doesn't plan much.::  
  
* Ken thinks. "Well, I could probably get Yohji to distract him. If you're concerned." he says this like he's concerned but doesn't want to push it.  
  
Farfarello Balinese isn't angry. ::said, but more like he's asking.::  
  
Ken Not really. I'm sort of suprised, but not really. He understands, and he's had more than enough relationships...  
  
* Farfarello nods.  
  
* Ken sort of pulls away to get up. He needs a shower, but is going to let that wait until he's gotten Farfie sucessfully out of the building.  
  
* Farfarello sits up, watching.  
  
* Ken gets up and rummages through his closet for fresh clothes.  
  
* Farfarello just watches. He doesn't make a move towards him, or anything at all.  
  
* Ken pulls off whatever he'd been wearing and pulls on the new stuff, not self-concious at all with Farfie watching. He dumps the dirty stuff in the laundry basket.  
  
Farfarello Someone's coming.   
  
Farfarello ::raprap:Prefessional type of knock. Sounds like Aya.::  
  
* Ken freezes up, angled to watch the door and Farfie. THen he goes to get the door, opening it. Trying not to look too guilty.  
  
* Aya has joined #weissKruez  
  
* Aya looks *pissed*. He doesn't look past Ken, just at his face. "He's in here. You let him into our home."  
  
* Ken sounds defensive, "I didn't let him in. Everyone had gone somewhere else, no one was around and he walked in." and isn't denying that he didn't kick him out.  
  
Aya Brad Crawford is here, with Schuldig. He's lured the rest of them.  
  
* Ken nearly panics. "Aw, shit. I mean, it isn't like they knew we were here already... They're not agressive, are they?"  
  
Aya ...no. They want him back, now.  
  
* Ken almost looks reluctant to let him leave. But doesn't think he can really stop that  
  
* Farfarello just sits where he is. Aya glares at Ken.  
  
* Ken steps a little out of the doorway so everyone can see each other a little better. He sort of sweatdrops.  
  
* Aya is now known as ____  
  
____ Brad Farfarello, let's go. We're leaving.   
  
* Farfarello doesn't move.  
  
* ____ Schuldig smirks at Ken.  
  
* ____ Yohji is standing behind Schu and Brad, Omi is no where in sight. Probably at school or something.  
  
* Ken sort of sweatdrops again, but then kind of gets it. If Aya showed up at Farfie's, Ken would for no reason want to leave.  
  
* ____ Brad sighs. "Schuldig, call Nagi."  
  
* ____ Schuldig doesn't seem to do anything, but Nagi walks in a few moments later.  
  
* ____ Aya looks pissed about more Schwartz, this close to *his* sister.  
  
* Ken is beginning to feel like this is entirley his fault. He's not sure it is, but he feels like it is.  
  
* Ken also has one of those 'what do you expect me to do about it' expressions.  
  
* ____ Brad gestures to Nagi, Farfarello growls then gets completely still.  
  
* ____ Schuldig steps towards Farfarello with a needle in his hand.  
  
* Ken looks worried but isn't sure what he is going to do to stop. Not yet. But if anything looks bad, he's interfering.  
  
* ____ Schuldig gives Farfarello the drugs, Farfarello can't move other than to glare at him. After a few seconds, Farf's eyes get that glassed over look. Brad nods to Nagi. Farfarello falls limp on Ken's bed.  
  
* Ken bites back an angry cry of protest. He isn't aware of it but he is broadcasting sympathy and wound and almost vengance. And anyone can pick it up, Schu just gets it at full intensity.  
  
* ____ Meanwhile, Aya and Yohji watch. Aya's glaring daggers, Yohji looks a bit concerned.  
  
* ____ Schuldig winces. "Tone it down, will you, Hidaka? We're not hurting him." Schuldig lifts Farfarello, and with a nod from Brad, carries him out of the room.  
  
* ____ Brad apologizes politely to Aya, though he looks like he's mocking a bit. Aya just keeps glaring.  
  
* Ken still looks upset, alebit less so. He thinks that Brad and Aya are too similar.  
  
____ Brad Come Nagi, Schuldig. Let's go.  
  
____ Aya Keep your psycho on a leash.   
  
____ Schuldig It's not that simple, Fujimia. (sp? lol)  
  
* ____ Nagi and Schuldig follow Brad as he leaves.  
  
* Ken stands like he is waiting for Aya to start on him again.  
  
* ____ is now known as Aya  
  
* Farfarello is now known as Yohji  
  
* Aya looks at Ken in a 'you'd better have a good explanation for this' way.  
  
* Ken mutters, "I told you. I didn't invite him in. I went up to my room and he was already there. Omi was off doing homework, Yohji was in the kitchen, and who knows where you were. He just walked in."  
  
Aya And you let him stay? You put us all in danger, including Aya, who knows nothing about Schwartz.   
  
Ken Aya, I trust him. That's what that was all about. I slept, completley vulnerable, and he didn't touch a thing. I can trust him.  
  
Aya Didn't you just see that? His own teammates had to drug him! And you saw how professionally they worked, as if it happens all the time. He's unstable, Ken. He may be okay now, but he is capable of anything.  
  
* Yohji looks like he wants to say something in Ken's defense, but can't think of anything tht Aya would understand.  
  
Ken Aya, things are different now. We are not the direct enemy groups we were. And... I didn't mean to get you involved in it like this. It wasn't supposed to involve you, I'll take the risk alone.  
  
Aya You can't take the risk alone, not as long as you're part of Weiss and living here.   
  
* Ken sighs. He isn't about to give that up, but it looks like Aya is going to force him to choose.  
  
Yohji Aya, let me talk to Ken for a few minutes.   
  
* Aya glares at Yohji. "Why?" He doesn't wait for an answer before stalking off.  
  
* Yohji looks at Ken and says quietly. "Aya-chan is going to a bording school soon, as soon as she's gone, I know Aya will calm down. When he doesn't have her to protect, he should be easier to manage."  
  
* Ken sighs, in the thank-god manner. "That's good. I mean, I'll miss her and all, but... yeah, Aya might act a little less... you know."  
  
Yohji Yeah, I know. He's just so scared that he'll lose her again.  
  
* Ken nods. "I know. It doesn't make him easier to deal with, though."  
  
Yohji I know. ::sigh::  
  
* Ken sighs as well. "I mean, can't he understand being happy?"  
  
Yohji He just can't understand *how* you can be happy with someone like Farfarello, I guess.  
  
* Ken nods. "That's reasonable, I don't understand either." 


End file.
